Weekly Gatherings
by Mercurial Fire
Summary: Lily and James have graduated, and they're friends. Every week, they get together in a big group with all their friends from Hogwarts and hang out. One week, Lily and James are the only ones who show up...
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my second fic, and I set this after Hogwarts. I know JK said they get together in 7th year, but I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters, I own the plot!

* * *

Lily and James had been friends all through seventh year, and Lily considered him one of her best friends.

James knew exactly how to comfort her, and he knew what made her happy. He had been with her when her parents died and when her sister disowned her.

Life in the real world was taking its toll on Lily. Sometimes she just wanted comfort, and she wished James could cheer her up, but now that they were out of school, they only saw each other on the weekends at a weekly gathering.

Lily sighed as she entered her flat. She took off her shoes, and jumped on the couch.

"Marlene! Are you here?"

Lily heard a crash and groaned as she got up.

She walked into Marlene's room and helped her pick up the lamp that fell.

"Next time, just say yes. There's no need for knocking lamps over."

"I was just looking for my black stilettos, and you surprised me," Marlene responded.

"Your heels are in the front closet."

Lily rolled her eyes when Marlene found them. "Where're you going tonight?"

Marlene pulled the shoes on and examined herself in the mirror. She pulled silver hoops through her ears and replied, "A date with an Auror."

Lily sighed and said, "I thought you were going out with a Healer."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Lily, that was forever ago. We didn't get along well, and we broke it off."

"Marlene, that was ten days ago. That's your definition of forever?"

"Lily, stop nagging. I've got to go!"

Lily watched as Marlene walked out of their flat. She walked over to their living room, and sat on the couch.

_What should I do tonight? I'm going to be sooo bored._

Lily sighed to herself. _I bet no one else I know is bored out of their mind on a Friday night._

_At least I know our group is getting together tomorrow. James, Sirius, and Remus are never boring. And I'll see Alice too! _

_James is planning the activities. His are always the most fun. He knows everyone well enough to find something we all like. _

_And he knows me really well. I can't believe that I turned him down all those times in 6__th__ year. _

_He was so sincere, and I broke his heart mercilessly. I regret every time, and I wish he would ask me out again. But I know that will never happen. _

_I love him._

Lily was shocked with where her thoughts went when she was drowsing off.

_I love him? How did that happen? I love him._

Lily swallowed and decided to take her mind off of James. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

_What should I make?_

_James loves my lasagna. _

Lily groaned. _This is going to be a loong night._

* * *

Meanwhile…

"James, man hurry up with the drinks!" Sirius shouted over the huge crowd.

James rolled his eyes and turned to the bartender. "Four beers. Thanks."

As James was waiting for the drinks, he turned around and looked at the bar Sirius had found this week. It was filled to the brim with drunken men who were banging mugs and laughing hysterically.

"Sir, your drinks."

James turned back around and nodded his thanks. Taking two drinks in each hand, he walked towards the table Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting at.

He swerved to avoid a stumbling man and managed to spill beer on himself. He groaned and put the drinks down on their table.

"I have to go wash out the smell of this beer."

James walked away without waiting for a response. When he reached the bathroom, he walked into a stall and used his wand to clean his shirt.

James had a thought about where he was on a Friday night, without a date, and that brought Lily to mind.

_I wonder what Lily is doing now? I bet she doesn't let her friends bully her into coming to a shady bar._

As he walked back to his table, he couldn't get Lily out of his mind.

"James, why do you look so glum? Have a beer!"

Sirius was obviously drunk already. He had drunk Peter's beer along with Remus's and his own.

James's was full and waiting.

_Lily doesn't like alcohol._

James picked it up and gave it to Sirius. "Sorry mate, I'm not thirsty right now."

Sirius looked at his tablemates, who were all too sober. "What's wrong with this party?"

_Lily's not here_ James thought. _I wish she would know that I love her, but she only sees me as a friend. _

_I don't want to ruin our relationship by telling her because I love having those weekly meetings. I love knowing that she sets aside one day to hang out with me. Even if we aren't alone._

"James! Snap out of it," Remus said. "We're going to leave this bar and go somewhere else," he glanced at Sirius, "and drop this one off at his flat."

"Sounds like a plan," James agreed.

_Lily loves planning. We planned everything at Hogwarts when we were the heads._

"James! Come on! What are you even thinking about?" Remus asked.

"Lily."

"Oh, great. We can drop you off too if you want to stay home," Remus offered.

"Wait!" Peter said. "Then our group is half gone!"

"I can't stay out tonight, guys. I can't get Lily out of my head. I'll see you tomorrow at our gathering, meeting, whatever it's called," James responded. "I'm apparating home."

He disappeared with a 'pop.'

Remus sighed and ordered, "We're going home. This night is over."

* * *

On Saturday, just like planned, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Frank, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got together for their weekly group night.

They had vowed that they wouldn't stop seeing each other after they graduated, and they kept that promise. Occasionally, someone would have other plans, but for the most part, everyone was there every week.

As everyone sat down on James's couch, James announced, "This week, we are going to play CLUE!"

"Clue?" Lily asked incredulously. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Why not?" James snapped defensively. "Clue is a game of using your wits and intelligence. Oh, wait. You don't have intelligence! I guess you'll have to sit out, Lily."

Everyone was holding their laughter, waiting for a response from Lily.

Lily was examining her nails and her face was passive.

"I have no intelligence, Potter?" She put emphasis on his surname. "Then I wonder what happened when I decided to tutor you in 7th year. Since you so obviously have more intelligence than me."

Lily smirked as everyone choked on their laughter.

"That's irrelevant. Do you all want to play or not?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"I guess."

"Sounds good."

"Fine."

"Yep."

"Whatever you want, James," Lily answered slyly.

* * *

Several hours and five games of Clue later, everyone was exhausted and ready to go.

Alice and Frank were out the door when Alice remembered something.

"Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry, but Frank and I can't make it next week. I know it's your turn for planning, but we have our one year anniversary."

Lily looked disappointed, but she said, "It's alright. I'll have another planning day, but your anniversary only comes once a year."

Alice's cancellation made Remus remember something too.

"I got a job offer, and you all know how rare that is. I have an interview next week, and I can't skip it." He winced. "I'm really sorry, Lily."

Lily went through a list in her head and sighed. "Marlene, you said you're going to visit your mother, right?"

"Lily, you know I wouldn't go if she wasn't so sick."

Peter was fidgeting at this point. James noticed and asked about it.

"I got a date," Peter said nervously. "I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, and it's the first date I've gotten in a long time. I can cancel, maybe."

Lily sighed. "It's fine Peter. I guess I'll just hang with Sirius and James."

Sirius however, had a different idea. _It's my turn to play matchmaker…_

"I'm going on a business trip," he stated abruptly.

James glanced sideways at him, curious, but Sirius mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

James accepted the fact that his best friend wanted to play matchmaker. "Fine, it's just going to be me and Lily."

Lily looked around at all her friends then she looked down. "I can find a movie for us to watch."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Another story, another chapter.

I love one shots, but it's a ton easier to write two or three chapters. Its easier to get the plot to make sense. I have the main idea for the next chapter and this story should be a two-shot.

And I realized about halfway through that I had placed the setting more in modern times, but it is easier for me to write this way! The movie will probably be someting that came out in the last five years because I need a certain type of movie for my plot ;), and I want to use something I've seen.

I hope I can update in a week, but I still haven't written the second chapter. Stick with me! I will get it done soon.

Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

James sighed. Sirius's idea had seemed like a good one before he was standing outside Lily's flat nervously.

James was nervous because this was as close to a date that he would ever have with Lily.

But he had to admit, he liked the idea. Spending hours alone with Lily was more than he could have hoped for.

James took a deep breath to calm himself and rang Lily's doorbell. Lily opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey, come on in."

James stepped past her into the flat and asked, "What movie are we watching?"

"Movies," she corrected. "Pirates of the Caribbean. All three of 'em."

James raised his eyebrows. "All three? That's going to take a while."

Lily grinned. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

James wondered at her flirtiness, but just said, "No, not at all."

"Come on, let's sit down," Lily prompted.

James sat down on the couch facing the T.V. while Lily put the DVD in.

She sat next to him and hit the play button.

During the second movie, James was aghast at the way Elizabeth was openly flirting with Jack. Then, at the end of the movie, James couldn't believe the way it ended.

"Lily. We have to see the third one! We can't leave it off there."

Lily smirked at James's passionate outburst and got up to put the third movie in the DVD player.

When she sat back down, she hit the play button.

But the DVD didn't work.

"LILY! What's wrong? I have to know what happens!"

"James, I think the DVD might be too scratched up to play."

"WHAT??" James jumped up and ran over to the DVD player. He took out the DVD and examined it closely.

Lily winced. "We might need to finish this later. I can borrow a different DVD, but its already 11, and most stores will be closed by now. We can watch it tomorrow," she offered.

James looked outraged at the scratched DVD and asked, "Is that a promise?"

"Sure."

James sighed. "Fine, we can finish it tomorrow."

Lily giggled at his overly dramatic sigh. "Come sit back down. I've never met someone who could get so overworked about one movie."

James glared at her as he sat next to her. "It's not just the movie I'm worked up about. It's also the principle of love they put in. Love is supposed to be true and strong, not fickle like Elizabeth. You're supposed to know that your love will never change."

Lily frowned at James. "Are you sure? I think love is about the moment, and it needs nourishment to live longer. Any kind of nourishment. Love is only everlasting as a person makes it." As Lily spoke, her eyes sparkled, and she stopped frowning.

James was watching her and noticed her expression change.

"Do you love someone, Lily?" James asked curiously.

Lily looked down. "I do. And I won't stop nurturing my love for him."

"Would you give someone else a chance?" James asked softly.

Lily thought for a moment, then replied, "I'm still holding out hope, and while I do that, I could never give someone else a chance."

James felt a knife go through his heart. _She won't give me a chance?_

"Never?" James inquired. "Not even if someone loved you like Will loves Elizabeth?"

"I don't know right now, but if he loved me so much, I might give him a chance."

Lily blushed as she realized that she was talking to the person she loved.

In an effort to deflect the topic from her, Lily asked James, "Do you love someone?"

James looked her in the eyes. "More than anything. But she doesn't feel the same way, and I'll die alone and still loving her."

Lily's heart shattered. "Would you give a chance to someone who loved you more than anything?"

James thought for a while. "I don't think I could. I would always be comparing her to who I love. It wouldn't be a fair relationship for that girl."

Lily tried hard not to cry. "I'm getting tired, James."

James took the hint and got up. "Thanks for the movie, Lily."

"No prob. I'll see you tomorrow? To finish the movie?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow around maybe seven?" James suggested.

"Sounds good." Lily walked him to the door of her flat. "Bye."

"Bye," James said as he walked into the darkness.

After James apparated to his flat, Sirius tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"How was it? Did you kiss? Is there a wedding date?"

James shoved Sirius off. "It was fine, but she's already in love with another guy," James explained dismally.

"So wait. Let me get this straight. You," he said pointing at James, "told Lily you loved her, and she rejected you for another guy? That doesn't sound like Lily."

James ran his hand through his hair. "That's not exactly how it happened. We were talking about the movie, and she told me that she's in love with some guy."

Sirius looked at James incredulously. "That's it? Prongs, she could be in love with you! You have to tell her and see if she feels the same!"

James shook his head miserably. "What are the chances for that, Padfoot? She doesn't feel the same way I do, and I'll die old and lonely."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but James stood up and walked to his room. "Don't worry, Padfoot. We're having another un-date tomorrow. I might tell her then."

* * *

The next day, the marauders met together in a café in Diagon Alley for brunch. James recounted his night with Lily, and Remus was curious.

"Why didn't you just tell her? It's the most obvious way to save yourself this pain," he suggested.

"She basically implied that it isn't me she's in love with. I don't want to ruin our friendship. At least this way, I see her on a regular basis."

Remus rolled his eyes at James's excuse, but he decided to let it go. He could talk to Lily later.

"In other news, I got the job I was interviewing for yesterday. It's a pretty good job with this medical company," Remus told them proudly.

That afternoon at Lily's flat…

"Coming!" Lily shouted as the person at her door knocked again. "I'm coming! Hold on."

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Remus. "Hey! Come in! How did your interview go?"

"Great, Lily. I got the job." His face burst into a large smile as he walked into her flat. "Actually, I'm here to talk to you about James."

Lily immediately grew tense. Remus noted the change and smiled inwardly. _They both flinch at the sounds of the other's name._

They walked to her couch and sat down.

"What about him?" she asked harshly.

Remus winced at the tone but plundered on anyway. "I want to know what happened last night." He decided to stretch the truth a little. "James said you looked heartbroken, and I was wondering who in the world has the power to make Lily Evans look heartbroken."

He took her hands into his. "We're your friends, Lily. We can help."

Lily looked at his sincere eyes. "Will you promise you won't tell anyone?" She inwardly scolded herself for thinking even for a moment that one of James's friends wouldn't tell him, but Remus was honest.

"I will do whatever I think is best for you, Lily. I'll try to make as many people happy as possible."

Lily searched his eyes for signs of deceit. She finally gave in. "I love this guy who I don't think loves me back."

Remus frowned at the second part of her sentence. "Who is it, Lily?"

Lily took a deep breath. She was about to tell him when she hesitated. _How can I trust Remus not to tell James?_

_Well, he did say he would try to make as many people happy as possible._

In the end, it was her longing for someone to know and to give her advice that made her tell him.

"I," she paused and started again. "I'm in love with James."

Lily quickly searched Remus's face for signs of anything, surprise, pity, anything at all. But Remus was as calm as if she had just told him that she had red hair.

She realized with a frown that he already knew. "How did you know? I didn't even know until recently."

"I can just tell with things like this. I just wanted to make sure. Now, I can make everything better."

Lily sensed the intent behind those words. "You can't tell him!" she protested loudly.

Remus stood up and looked at her with an unfathomable expression. His eyes were clear with purpose. Lily had no doubt that he was going straight to James and Sirius's flat. She also had no doubt that Remus thought this was for the best.

"Remus, please. Please don't tell him. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Remus smiled inwardly as Lily used the same excuse that James had. "What if I said I could tell him without ruining your relationship? Could I tell him then?"

She frowned as she tried to figure out what he was saying. "You could tell him without risking our relationship?"

"Yep," he said calmly.

Lily considered for a minute while Remus stood awkwardly at the door. She walked closer to him and asked, "Do you promise that James and I will still be friends?"

Remus looked her straight in her eyes. "I promise that you and James will still be friends if you still want to be his friend."

Lily relented. "Go ahead then."

Remus stepped out of her flat and apparated to James's. He knocked loudly and waited.

Sirius opened the door. "What's up?"

"Is James here? I need to talk to him."

"Wait a minute, weren't you supposed to go talk to Lily?" Sirius asked curiously. Remus had told him earlier privately when Peter was distracting James.

"That's what I need James for." Remus replied impatiently.

"Come on in, then."

Remus knew Sirius was eager to know how Lily had responded, but like a good friend, Sirius would wait for James.

"Prongs! Get over here!" Sirius yelled.

Remus and Sirius walked to the kitchen table and waited for James.

James burst out of his room, and scanned the flat for any explosions or accidents.

"James, it's ok. It's just me." Remus laughed inwardly at James's reaction to Sirius's summons.

James visibly relaxed when he realized that Sirius had called for him just to see Remus.

"Hey Remus, what brings you here to our humble flat?" James asked jokingly. Their flat was anything but humble.

Remus chuckled and responded, "I went to talk to Lily, and I learned something interesting."

James sat in a chair across from Remus and motioned for him to continue.

"As James told us, Lily is in love with a guy. Deeply in love. What will you give me to know that guy's name?" Remus asked slyly.

James frowned. "Lily told you the guy's name? She wouldn't tell me."

Remus smirked and tried to hide his laughter. "What will you give?"

James sighed. "How about you stay for dinner? It's already 4, and we'll probably eat around 5:30."

"Now that's more like it. Sure, I'll stay," Remus accepted.

"Now the name, Remus. Who does she love?"

"What are we eating for this wonderful dinner you invited me to?" Remus asked innocently.

Sirius was watching this conversation in silence, laughing at James's desperation and Remus's slyness. But at the mention of food, he perked up.

"I can make spaghetti," He offered.

Remus glared at Sirius. His glare clearly said, _Stay out of this!_

Sirius slumped back into his chair. "That's okay, we don't have tomato sauce anymore," he sulked.

"James, what do you offer?"

James finally burst. "I'll give you anything! Please just tell me!"

Remus grinned. "Lily says she's in love with James."

"James who?!"

Remus raised his eyebrows at James's lapse in memory. "The only wizard James we know."

Sirius fell out of his chair laughing when James still couldn't piece the name together.

"James Potter." Remus finally said.

James's eyes widened. "Does she really love me? Or is this a cruel joke?"

Remus looked him straight in the eyes and said, "She loves you, James."

James felt a rush of adrenaline. _She loves me. I won't die lonely._

"Remus, I'm going to cook the best dinner you've ever had."

A thought struck James. "I have to go to her house again today! I can tell her how I feel."

"Be careful, James. For all she knows, you don't feel the same way," Remus reminded James.

James smiled. It was hard for him to believe that she could think that.

* * *

Lily went out and rented the third Pirates movie again, making sure that it wasn't scratched.

She was nervous for tonight because James would definitely know by now how she felt. Lily wrung her hands and thought of all the ways James could say he wasn't interested and still wanted to be her friend.

_Stop that Lily! He probably feels the same way. Remus wouldn't tell him unless this could end up happily for all of us._

Lily unlocked the door to her flat. She shut the door behind her and looked at the clock. It was 6:48. James said he would come around 7.

She jumped when someone knocked on the door. It couldn't be Marlene, she was still with her mom. Lily glanced through the peep hole and saw James.

She glanced at the clock again; 6:50.

Lily opened the door. "Hi, James. Come on in."

James walked into her flat and took off his shoes. "Sorry I'm early, but Sirius has a date, and I didn't want to stick around for that."

Lily grinned. "No, its fine. I've got the movie right here. We can start now, if you want."

James was bursting with the need to tell her. "Lily, I actually wanted to talk about something else first."

Lily's heart pounded fast enough to make a jackhammer proud.

"Well, I hope that we can talk about it sitting on the couch," She finally said.

James seemingly ignored her invitation to sit down. He stepped in close to her and tilted her face up so that their eyes connected.

"Lily, I'm in love with you. I love you as more than a friend, and I'll love you until the day I die."

Lily gasped. James was waiting for a response. "I love you too, James."

He smiled and kissed her gently. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

Lily just smiled and kissed him again. This kiss was longer and more passionate. When they broke away for air, Lily thought of something.

"James, we have to watch that movie. I didn't borrow it so we could stand by my door kissing."

James swung his left arm under Lily's knees and picked her up, bridal style.

"We can watch it in a more comfortable position this time." He winked at her.

She had enough thought to use magic to put the movie into the DVD player.

James put her down and laid on the couch horizontally, then pulled Lily down to lay in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they started the movie.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Fyi, Remus knew that James loved Lily and that's how he could guarantee their friendship.

Sorry for the lack of magic, but it didn't really seem to fit in.


End file.
